fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel vs. Gray Fullbuster (Daphne arc)
Natsu Dragneel vs. Gray Fullbuster is an anime exclusive battle fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Prologue One week after their return to Fairy Tail and Wendy and Carla's recruitment, Gray informs Natsu that a woman named Daphne met a Dragon outside of Magnolia. Natsu and Happy go to investigate and are accompanied by Wendy and Carla.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 69 The group arrives at a beat-up inn and splits up to check all the rooms. After looking at all of the rooms, the group finds themselves in front of a suspicious room. Natsu calls for someone and a voice answers and opens the door for them. Daphne then reveals herself and Natsu immediately requests to talk to her. Daphne happily lets the group in with her magic and begins to perform. Daphne then reveals herself to be a saleswoman that sells an effective diet food named Metamo-chan. Daphne begins to talk about some of her customers and Natsu is having a hard time to ask her his question. Natsu manages to catch Daphne's attention by shouting at her and begins to recount his and Wendy's stories. He then demands information about dragons but Daphne reveals that she lied to help her sell her products. Irritated, Natsu tells the others that they are going and marches towards the door. He kicks the door open only to find that the other room vanished. Natsu tries to break his way through and attacks with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. However, the room is covered with a magic barrier that sends Natsu's attack back at him. Realizing that they are trapped by Daphne, Wendy begins to open the windows to find a way out but sees that they are completely trapped within the room. Natsu tries to attack the barrier again which gives of slivers of ice. Just then, Gray enters the room. Gray then goes over to Daphne's side and Daphne reveals that they know each other. Gray then proposes that he and Natsu settle their constant rivalry. Daphne tells Gray that she wants Natsu and orders him to crush him. Gray then readies himself to attack. Realizing that Gray is serious with attacking him, Natsu tells Wendy to stand back and gets ready to fight.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 70 Battle Gray attacks with his Ice Make: Lance but Natsu is able to dodge. Everyone is still surprised that Gray is attacking Natsu. Daphne laughs and orders Gray to finish Natsu. Gray then attacks with another Ice Make: Lance but Natsu dodges it. Wendy tries to tell Gray to stop but he ignores her. Carla concludes that the Gray they are facing is a fake and Happy agrees, saying that there's something different with him. Gray then strips and gets ready to attack once more, causing Happy to realize that he is the real Gray. Gray then attacks with a Ice Make: Battle Axe but Natsu counters with his Fire Dragon's Roar. The two attacks cause an explosion that covers the whole area with smoke. Gray uses this as an opening and goes to beat up Natsu. Daphne tells the group that the Gray present is the real one and is not being controlled by magic. Natsu agrees, saying that no one's punches can piss him off except the real Gray's. Natsu then charges at Gray and attacks him with a Fire Dragon's Claw, sending him through the hole. Natsu then goes after him and the two begins to square off in the hallway. Natsu demands an explanation from Gray but the only explanation he gives is the phrase "A City without Sound" and another attack. The battle continues and Happy notes that the two are evenly matched. The battle between the two rages on and Gray uses his Ice Make: Shield to stop Natsu's Fire Dragon's Claw. Gray uses his Ice Make: Floor which covers the floor in ice, making Natsu slip and slide down the stairs into a wall. Gray then sends a block of ice that Natsu destroys with his flame. Gray then uses his Ice Make: Cannon that Natsu counters with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. Natsu then charges at Gray with his Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow which causes the two of them to go through a wall and land in an indoor swimming pool. Seeing his chance, Gray uses his Ice Make: Prison that traps Natsu. Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Roar to melt the cage but Gray uses this to attack Natsu with his Ice Make: Lance. Natsu is sent through another wall and Gray follows him. Gray states that today is the today that he will settle things with Natsu. Gray then prepares to stab Natsu but Natsu uses his magic to destroy the floor, sending them crashing down to the first floor. The battle continues and Natsu and Gray begin to get exhausted. Both are impressed with their opponent's strength. Happy cheers for Natsu while Daphne orders Gray to finish the battle. Gray charges at Natsu with his Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance but Natsu, his body covered in flames, is able to overpower him and sends him through a wall, defeating him. Aftermath Natsu begins to laugh, seeing Gray sprawled on the floor. When Gray does not respond to his jokes, Natsu decides to check on him but ends up being trapped by Gray's magic. Daphne then enters through the hole in the wall and uses her Hidden Darkness to trap Natsu in another dimension. Daphne then congratulates Gray for doing a great job as her assistant. Just then, Wendy and the cats enter the room. Happy begins to insult Gray who grabs him and threatens to send him after Natsu but Daphne tells him to stop, saying to not mix anything unnecessary with Natsu. Trapped inside Daphne's prison, Natsu recounts his searches for Igneel and remembers venturing into a City without Sound. Suddenly, Natsu is electrocuted. Daphne later activates her Dragonoid and begins to extract Natsu's Magical Power, causing him great pain. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Exclusive Fights